The present invention relates generally to output devices and more particularly to remote feature delivery for output devices.
Customers purchase conventional digital printers with a preconfigured set of features. In this context, a xe2x80x9cfeaturexe2x80x9d is a logical grouping of software functionality, such as the ability to provide an accounting of print jobs. Features are implemented through instructions that are executed by processors on the printers.
Unfortunately, the preconfigured set of features available for a given model of digital printer may not represent the features that a customer desires. A customer may add features by calling a customer service representative and placing an order. A field service representative is then dispatched to the customer site to install the ordered feature. The field service representative installs the ordered feature. The installation may be realized in any of a number of different ways and may include the steps of placing floppy disks into a drive on the digital printer or adding hardware to the digital printer. The instructions for realizing the ordered feature are read off the floppy disk and installed on the digital printer. This approach has the drawbacks of being both time-consuming and labor-intensive. Moreover, it is difficult for a customer to install features quickly. A significant amount of time may elapse between when a customer orders the feature and when the feature is installed.
The present invention addresses the above-described limitations of conventional digital printers by providing a remote feature delivery method for output devices. In one embodiment of the present invention, when a customer seeks to add a new feature to a printer, the customer contacts a vendor. The vendor sends the customer a feature coupon that contains a feature description and a feature ID. When the customer wishes to install the feature, the customer redeems the coupon by providing the feature ID and the feature description to a redemption center. The redemption center may be, for example, a call center or a web site. The redemption center returns a feature key to the customer. The feature key may take the form of a print job which the customer prints on the printer to install the feature. Thus, there is no need for a service representative to visit the customer premises, and there is no significant time delay.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a programmable feature is provided for installation on an output device, such as a printer or a reproducing apparatus. In accordance with this method, a coupon is provided for the installation of the programmable feature. The coupon contains information, including identifying information that identifies the programmable feature. At least a portion of the information contained on the coupon is received at a redemption center. In response to receiving the information, the redemption center forwards a package to a destination for installing the programmable feature on the output device. The package may be a print job containing instructions for installing the programmable feature.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an output device includes an interface for receiving a feature key for installing a programmable feature on the output device. The feature key contains encrypted information. The output device also includes a storage that holds a decryption key. The output device further includes a processor for processing the feature key to install the programmable feature. The processing entails using the decryption key to decrypt the encrypted information contained in the feature key.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in an order fulfillment facility. According to this method, a request is received from a customer for a coupon. The coupon is redeemable to install a programmable feature on an output device. The coupon is obtained and contains encrypted data that provides a description for the programmable feature. The coupon is forwarded to the customer.